Le fils
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Jack ne sait pas quel est son rôle. Il n'a jamais eu de véritable famille avant ça.


**Titre : Le fils**

Avertissement : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il est en haut des escaliers. Il entend la conversation d'en bas. Il y a des rires.

Il reste prostré sur la dernière marche, complètement étranger à cette chaleur qu'il ne connaît pas. Tout à coup, il frissonne. Il a froid. Il est incapable de dire si il y a un courant d'air ou si ce froid soudain provient de lui.

Il est seul et silencieux sur le palier du haut, loin de la chaleur de son nouveau foyer. Une tristesse rampe dans le fond de son cœur. Il a envie de pleurer ou d'hurler ?

Il part se réfugier dans sa nouvelle chambre. Fait-il vraiment partie de cette famille ? N'a-t-il plus de raisons d'avoir peur ?

Il est assis sur son lit, son dos reposant contre le dossier. Evelyn lui a offert une maison, un nom de famille, une chambre, des vêtements. Pourtant, il reste distant des Mercer.

Il a peur de ne pas être aimé, d'être rejeté encore. Pourtant, il trouve le courage dans une lueur d'espoir. Il se décide et sort de la chambre. Lentement, il descend les escaliers. Plus il s'approche de la cuisine, plus la conversation chaleureuse qu'il peut entendre lui fait peur. Et si il plombait l'ambiance de sa présence ?

Mort de trouille, il se débine et fait demi tour. _Si seulement ils pouvaient me frapper _pense-t-il.

Bobby qui a entendu un bruit provenant du couloir se lève de sa chaise pour voir ce qu'il se passe : « Hey, jack ! Viens avec nous. » Lance-t-il.

Jack est dos à Bobby, terrorisé. Il ne connaît pas ce genre de situation. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire, ni comment il doit agir. Il se sent mal à l'aise : « fout moi la paix ! » répond-t-il agressif.

Et il finit par remonter à l'étage.

Il crevait d'envie d'y aller, de voir comment ça fait d'être un membre de la famille. Malheureusement, il a paniqué.

_Je ne mérite que l'empreinte de leurs phalanges._

« Il est vraiment taré ce môme, y a pas de doute c'est un Mercer » Annonce Bobby revenant à la cuisine.

« Bobby… » Evelyn le regarde, elle ne sait pas si elle doit le blâmer ou l'encourager dans cette voie. Malgré tout, elle lui sourit. Bobby se contente de hausser les épaules. Angel rétorque que le seul débile dans la pièce c'est l'aîné de la famille. Jerémyah éclate de rire et Evelyn pouffe, tentant de retenir un fou rire.

A l'étage, Jack pense qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de lui. Ils forment déjà une famille très soudée. Il ne veut pas être le boulet, le plus petit qu'on traîne derrière car on n'a pas le choix.

_Faut que je m'en aille…_

En plein hiver, la nuit tombe vite. Il fait déjà noir, mais la rue est éclairée par deux poteaux lumineux. Il y a assez d'éclairages pour les automobilistes qui viennent cueillir leur coup d'un soir.

Il y a des putains en mini jupe. Leurs jambes tellement endolories qu'elles ne ressentent plus la température hivernale.

Il y a les mecs, un t-shirt assez moulant pour récolter le plus de passes.

Il y a des flics en civile, flânant le long des trottoirs, incognito, à la recherche des fugueurs ou de ceux qui enfreignent la loi : « Ca te va 50 euros pour une pipe ? ». L'adolescent qui vient d'être abordé hoche la tête et finit par monter dans la voiture. Il a les bras replié sur sa poitrine, encore trop frigorifié du froid extérieur.

Quand ils arrivent dans la chambre d'un motel, le jeune garçon se dit qu'il a de la chance. Pour une fois, il ne va pas se geler les genoux dans une ruelle humide et glaciale. Peut être même qu'il pourra dormir un peu, au chaud.

« T'as pas l'air d'avoir 18 ans ?! »

« Ca te pose un problème ? »

« Oui… T'es en état d'arrestation ! » Dit l'homme plaquant, soudainement le jeune garçon au mur pour éviter qu'il ne s'évade.

Bobby est obligé de conduire la voiture. Sa mère est dans un état de nervosité si intense qu'elle serait incapable de tenir le volant.

Arrivé au commissariat, ils attendent tous les deux qu'on les appelles. Tout à coup, Evelyn se relève. Elle vient de voir Jack, escorté par un agent en leur direction. Sans plus attendre, elle s'en va à leur rencontre, sautant presque au cou de Jack pour le serrer dans ses bras : « Ne refait jamais plus ça, tu m'entends ?! »

Jack ne sait pas quoi dire. Il a honte. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'elle ferait tout ça pour le retrouver. Jamais personne n'avait fait ça pour lui, personne ! L'agent de police demande à Evelyn de le suivre dans son bureau. Jack reste devant, s'asseyant sur les chaises, il n'a pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'il va dire. Surtout pas devant Evelyn.

Bobby, qui était resté à l'écart, s'approche maintenant, s'installant à côté de son frère.

« T'es vraiment débile ? La rue te manquait tant que ça ? »

« C'est quelque chose que je connais… »

« Tu préfères rester dans ta merde par facilité ? » S'étonne Bobby.

« J'y ai ma place. Je sais ce que je dois faire… Et là, j'ai rien à perdre.»Chuchote Jack, la tête baissée, les yeux fixant le sol.

Bobby comprend la crainte du cadet. Lui aussi était mort de trouille à l'idée qu'on lui enlève tout cet amour que pouvait lui donner Evelyn. Alors, les premières années, il n'a fait que la rejeter. Elle et tout ce qu'elle lui offrait. Un jour, il s'est rendu compte qu'il perdait du temps. Qu'il devait avoir les couilles d'en profiter tant que cela se présentait. Puis, il a finit par comprendre qu'Evelyn ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Même s'il volait, se battait, ou dégradait la ville… Evelyn l'aimait, l'avait adopté : il était son fils.

Bobby se retourna vers Jack, posa une main sur ses cheveux, et souffla.

Durant tout le trajet, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : lui exploser la gueule. Mais maintenant…

« Je veux que tu m'écoute attentivement. Je ne vais pas me répéter. On est là pour toi, comme tu es là pour nous. Faut avoir du cran pour accepter ce que maman t'offre. Mets de côté tes peurs. »

« Je ne le mérite pas… »

Bobby réfléchit un instant, puis il déboutonna le haut de sa chemise : « Tu vois cette cicatrice ? C'est un coup de couteau provenant de mon père. Ce connard a fini par me laisser croire que je ne méritais que ça… Mais il avait tort. Je suis quelqu'un de bien, quand je m'applique, et je le vois dans les yeux de maman. ».

Il referma sa chemise : « Ne laisse pas ta vie d'avant te détruire. Tu vaux mieux que tout ça… »

Durant la nuit, Evelyn est éveillé par des reniflements. Là, au bord de son lit, il se tient debout.

« Jack ? » Mais il ne répond, ravalant un sanglot. Evelyn se redresse dans le lit et lui tend la main : « Viens mon chéri… »

Jack qui n'espérait que ça va chercher le réconfort qui lui a manqué durant toutes ses années. Il pleure sa vie d'avant, près à tourner la page.

Il pleure dans les bras de sa mère, il est son fils.


End file.
